bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Nekomonogatari Black (anime)
Nekomonogatari Black (猫物語(黒) Nekomonogatari Kuro) anime is the third Monogatari ''adaptation from animation studio Shaft. It adapts the first of the two-part ''Nekomonogatari light novel series, the fourth part of the series as a whole. It is the first stand alone single arc, single book adaptation in the series, meaning it is a short cour that only contains a single arc and a small amount of episodes that released all at once. This format was later used again for the Hanamonogatari and Tsukimonogatari anime adaptations. It was released on three different locations, which include the video hosting site Nico Nico Douga and Japanese television stations TOKYO MX and BS11, on December 31, 2012 with a total of 4 episodes. Plot Nekomonogatari Black acts as a prequel to Bakemonogatari and a sequel to Kizumonogatari, expanding on the story behind the events in the Tsubasa Cat story in Bakemonogatari. Episode List Characters *Koyomi Araragi - A third year student of Naoetsu Private High School and the eldest of three siblings. He was attacked by a vampire during spring break, and was able to return to normal thanks to Meme's expertise. He apparently as a crush on a certain "Miss H." *Karen' '''and Tsukihi Araragi - Koyomi's younger sisters, with Karen as the older of the two. *Tsubasa Hanekawa - The class president of the class Koyomi belongs to, and is the girl Koyomi is interested in. She turns into Black Hanekawa. *Meme Oshino - Expert in the supernatural and is the one responsible for returning Koyomi's humanity back to him after being attacked by a vampire. He currently lives in an abandoned cram school building. *Shinobu Oshino - A mysterious girl who stays inside the abandoned cram school building that Meme calls home. She is lethargic and doesn't talk, and is the remnant of the powerful vampire called Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade. During ''Nekomonogatari, she is only called "Vampire-chan" by Meme. Presentation Nekomonogatari Kuro contains a presentation fairly similar to that of the Nisemonogatari Anime, but mostly set the standard for the presentation found in Monogatari Series Second Season with a couple changes to techniques. Screen Flashes Screen flashes work and appear similar to before, but have a couple new changes. Besides the following techniques, text quoted from the novel is used a lot more commonly. Chapter Numbers The number of each chapter is now flashed on screen before each scene starts. This was kept in all following TV series adaptations. Arc Specific Screen Flash Styles Some flashes, particularly ones for dates, have a custom white and black style, exclusive for the arc. Alternate Color Palettes / Intense Lighting Effects With many scenes taking place at night, intense lighting effects are used quite frequently. While it still seems somewhat related to the lighting, full on alternate color palettes also return after their absence in Nisemonogatari. Characters and their clothes commonly have a pale complexion with muted colors. Hanekawa is sometimes depicted with dark hair and white skin, during a scene that focuses on white, black, and red colors. Music Satoru Kosaki once again reprised his role as music producer. The opening theme song for the special was "perfect slumbers", performed by Yui Horie, who voiced Tsubasa Hanekawa. The song "Kieru Daydream", sung by Marina Kawano, was used as the closing theme song. Gallery T2iajoS.jpg 59143.jpg ibwzHOek6XzZfd.png 59145.jpg Nekoblack titlecard lq.JPG Nekoblack04-two tsubasas.png Black_Hanekawa_(1).png nekomonogatari-black-screenshot-05.jpg nekomonogatari-8810.jpg nekomonogatari-8809.jpg nekomonogatari-black-screenshot-02.jpg tsukihi nekomonogatari.jpg nekomonogatari-black-screenshot-04.jpg nekomonogatari bluray.jpg|Western blu-ray set. External Links * Anime official site (in Japanese) * English website Navigation es:Nekomonogatari: Kuro (anime) it:Nekomonogatari (Kuro) (anime) Category:Anime Series